<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une Nouvelle Aventure - FFXV/Reader by renosbigtitties</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527945">Une Nouvelle Aventure - FFXV/Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renosbigtitties/pseuds/renosbigtitties'>renosbigtitties</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanfiction, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renosbigtitties/pseuds/renosbigtitties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette histoire est la SUITE de celle-ci :<br/>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13486273/1/Is-it-alright-if-I-sit-here</p><p>comme l'auteur n'a pas fait de fin, j'ai décidé de la continuer moi-même.<br/>= TOUT DROIT sur l'histoire de base lui revient donc, je ne fais qu'imaginer une fin possible.</p><p>[Ne reprend pas les évements tragiques du jeu et prend place avant le marriage du prince.]<br/>ps : vous pouvez lire la mienne sans avoir lu la sienne avec ce résumé suivant,</p><p>Tu es une civile basique. Ta vie est basique. Tu enchaîne les amours malheureux et , avant de rencontrer par accident les 4 amis, tu détestais ta vie. Prompto , au début un inconnu,  t'avais aidé à sortir d'un nouveau rendez-vous malsain. Tu te décida à les suivre après avoir découvert que tu n'était pas qu'une simple civile basique : mais la cousine de Lunafreya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV)/Reader, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum &amp; Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader, prompto x</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/686155">Is it alright if i sit here</a> by TheInsomniacWriter.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merci de lire le résumé de l'histoire avant de commencer ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plusieurs jours plus tard.</p><p>Tu a beaucoup réfléchi à ce que Ignis t’a révélé sur ta famille et tes origines. D’un côté tu te dit que cette nouvelle va peut-être arrangé ta vie actuelle...mais de l’autre tu a peur d’affronter ce nouveau regard posé sur toi. Au moins, quand tout le monde te jugeais, tu savais quel impact cela avait sur toi et tu savais déjà quelle soirée tu allais passer par la suite.</p><p>Maintenant que tu connais Prompto, Noctis, Ignis et Gladio...ta vie change du tout pour le tout. Ils ont juré de te protéger, de rester à tes côtés. Personne ne t'avait proposé de telles choses avant.</p><p>Tu souri depuis le soir où tu les a rencontré et tu est maintenant sûre de ce que tu dois faire.</p><p>Tu dois les suivre et retrouver Altissia , ta ville , que tu découvrira pourtant pour la première fois.</p><p> </p><p>Le groupe ,qui est maintenant devenu ami avec toi, t’a laissé quelques temps pour te faire à l’idée et préparer tes bagages.<br/>
Aujourd’hui, tu décide d’appeler Prompto pour lui faire part de ta bonne nouvelle, qui devrait aussi lui faire très plaisir.</p><p>Malgré tout ce qu’il a sûrement à faire, il décrocha rapidement.<br/>
“Allô ? Ah ! Alors ? j’espère que tu m’appelle pour me dire que tu viens !”</p><p>Prompto est toujours très joyeux face à toi, il te fait tellement rire.</p><p>“Oui ! Je viens de finir de rassembler mes affaires , à vrai dire”</p><p>Il n’hésita pas à montrer sa joie à travers le téléphone.</p><p>“Super !! je préviens tout de suite Ignis et les autres. On viendra te chercher ce soir dans la Regalia ! On a encore quelques choses à faire d’ici là”</p><p>“Pas de soucis, je comprend. A ce soir alors”</p><p>“Compte là-dessus ! Sois sage”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto et Ignis ont tous deux remarqué dès le début ton petit passe-temps. Ils essaient toujours de te remonter le moral, ce qui marche plutôt bien. Depuis qu’ils sont dans ta vie, tu te sens tellement plus libre et tu sais que tu a désormais ta place à un endroit précis.</p><p> </p><p>D’ailleurs, depuis la dernière fois où Prompto et toi avaient failli vous embrasser, aucun de vous deux n’a osé faire un pas vers l’autre. Pourtant, toute l’équipe sait qu’il y a quelque chose entre vous et même avec leur petit scénario, tout ce que vous faites c’est flirter gentiment. Toutes ces pensées te traversent l’esprit juste après votre appel téléphonique et tu y pensa jusqu’à l’arrivée de la Regalia devant ta porte.</p><p>Quelques secondes après, quelqu’un vint frapper à la porte d’entrée.</p><p>“J’arrive !” dis-tu en te pressant de ramasser tes sacs.</p><p>Une silhouette poussa la porte doucement pour entrer dans la pièce. Gladio.</p><p>“Tu a besoin d’aide ?”</p><p>“Heu...oui je veux bien, merci ! il faut juste prendre ces sacs ici”</p><p>“Aucun soucis”<br/>
Ton ami pris un sac qu’il posa sur son épaule, et l’autre qu’il agrippa avec son bras restant.<br/>
“Allez, on y va ! fais une dernière vérif’ dans les environs. On t’attend dans la voiture”</p><p>“D-D’accord !”<br/>
L’idée d’oublier un de tes précieux jeux ou livres te stressait et tu vérifie dans les recoins des pièces si tu n’avait rien oublier.</p><p>C’est parfait. Tu récupéra ton téléphone et ferma la porte derrière toi. Tu t’étais déjà mise d’accord avec tes grands-parents, ils ont tout de suite compris tes envies comme ils étaient déjà au courant de tout ça.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis passa sa tête par la fenêtre arrière qui était la plus de ton côté. “Allez,monte. Tu va a l’arrière”</p><p>Gladio finissait de mettre les sacs dans le coffre et pris place à l’avant aux côté d’Ignis qui conduisait. Ce qui veut dire...que tu allais t’asseoir aux côtés de Noctis et de Prompto.</p><p>Tu te déplaça jusqu’à la porte de l’autre côté quand tu vis Prompto déjà dehors.<br/>
“Salut ! Tu va être à l’arrière avec Noct et moi, si ça te va bien sûr...”</p><p>“Pas de soucis”<br/>
Il te laissa entrer avant et tu te retrouva donc au milieu de la banquette arrière.</p><p>Noctis te regarda une fois et sourit à Prompto quand il s’asseya à son tour avant de faire signe à Ignis. “On est bon !”</p><p>“Content de te revoir” ajouta ce dernier.<br/>
Tu lança un sourire au conducteur et la Regalia commençait son voyage vers Altissia.</p><p>Au début, ni Prompto ni toi n’osait parler. Noctis prit donc la parole, comme il essayait de vous pousser depuis le début l’un vers l’autre.</p><p>“Tu n’es jamais allée à Altissia, c’est ça ?”</p><p>Tu hocha la tête en te tournant un peu vers lui pour lui répondre “Oui..qu’est-ce qui est bien à faire la-bas ?”</p><p>“Hmm...je suis pas trop capable de répondre à cette question, quand j’y allais petit, j’étais pas en train de visiter. On devait tout le temps se déplacer rapidement.”</p><p>Prompto ajouta “Noct y allait pour voir sa fiancée, pas pour s’amuser comme nous”</p><p>Le prince repris “Ah et toi tu fais quoi pour t’amuser ? Dit-nous Prompto.”</p><p>Je me retourna du côté du blond à ma droite et il regarda tout d’un coup par la fenêtre en rougissant “Heu..et bah..plein de trucs ! je te ferais visiter !”</p><p>Gladio décida de jouer un peu avec son ami “C’est vrai ça ? Merci Promp ! j’aimerai bien aller à -</p><p>“Je parlais pas à toi, Gladio” Il te regarda en hésitant. Tu acquiesça et lui lança un sourire rassurant “Ce serait super, Prompto”</p><p>“C’est réglé, alors !” il sourit un peu en te regardant.</p><p> </p><p>Le voyage commençait à se faire long. Noctis dormait déjà depuis longtemps, la tête posée contre la fenêtre. Ignis,lui ne semblait pas déconcentré et appréciait la musique que Gladio avait choisi. D’ailleurs, lui lisait son livre en parlant des fois un peu avec le conducteur. De ton côté, tu commençais à t’endormir, tes paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes.</p><p>Au bout de quelques minutes, tu céda.<br/>
Ta tête vint se reposer sur l’épaule de Prompto. Tout d’un coup tu le senti sursauter légèrement à ce contact. Quelques secondes plus tard, tu eu juste le temps de sentir ses yeux venir t’admirer un moment avant de t’endormir.</p><p> </p><p>L’entente de ton nom qui résonnait dans tes oreilles te réveilla. Tu senti une main venir redresser tes cheveux qui tombaient devant tes yeux. </p><p>“Tu es réveillée” dit Prompto en enlevant sa main lentement. “Allez viens , on est arrivés.”</p><p>Tu te redressa et le suivit à l’extérieur de la voiture. “Où sont les autres ?”<br/>
Prompto ouvrit le coffre et pris les sacs restants, tu vint l’aider.<br/>
“Ils sont parti signaler notre arrivée à l’hôtel. Ca ne te gêne pas de rester avec nous ?”</p><p>Tu leva les yeux vers l’immense bâtiment qui se présentait devant toi. L’hôtel digne de la royauté. C’est surement l’endroit le plus amené à accueillir Noctis et ses gardes du corps.</p><p>“Heu...non non c’est...wow”<br/>
Prompto rigola un peu avant de se tourner vers toi “Ouais, ils ont pas choisi n’importe quel endroit. Alors, ca te va ? Sinon dit moi, on ira te chercher un autre hôtel..”</p><p>J'hochai la tête et pris mes affaires “Non non, c’est le rêve cet endroit ! et puis...je préfère rester avec vous.”</p><p>Tu n’avais aucune envie de te retrouver seule pour ta première soirée à Altissia.</p><p>Prompto devint ton guide dans l’immense hôtel et vous grimpez jusqu’à l’étage ou vos chambres étaient réservées.</p><p>“La tienne c’est la 203. Noctis et moi on est à la 204 puis les deux plus grands sont dans la 205.” Il te tendit la clé de ta chambre et se posa devant la porte jusqu’à côté de la sienne.</p><p>“On ouvre à 3 ! 1...2...3 !”<br/>
Les portes 203 et 204 vous laissèrent découvrir vos chambres.</p><p>“Wow.” prononça-tu une nouvelle fois.</p><p>Ta chambre est grande et luxueuse. Tu a une vue sur les rivières de Altissia où plusieurs gondoles passent et se croisent. Non très loin à ta gauche, tu aperçois le château d’Altissia qui est magnifiquement éclairé et orné de banderoles roses et blanches ainsi que de fleurs pour célébrer le mariage dont tout le monde parle.<br/>
De nuit, tu vois les réverbères qui donnent un aperçu festif à cette ville. Tous sont décorés avec des lampions magiques. </p><p>Altissia est splendide de nuit mais tu n’étais que pressée de savoir comment la ville allait paraître de jour.</p><p>Avant que tu ne puisse observer le reste de la chambre, Prompto arriva en courant.</p><p>“Noctis et moi avont un balcon ! Viens vite voir ! C’est gigantesque.”</p><p>Tu le suivit en courant, comme-ci la chambre allait disparaître.</p><p>Il t'accueille en se voûtant à 90°,comme le font les gens autour du roi je suppose.</p><p> </p><p>“Je pensais que ma chambre était grande mais la vôtre c’est tout autre chose ! et cette terrasse qui fait presque la même taille !”</p><p>Pour une des premières fois de ta vie, tu fus ébahie. Une telle ville et un tel hôtel, c’était magnifique. Altissia mélange la modernité et l'ère ancien avec simplicité ! tu comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi un bout de l’histoire des deux royaumes se passe ici.</p><p>Prompto agrippa ta main, sans trop réfléchir, et t’amena sur le balcon.<br/>
“Regarde ! C’est la première fois que je reste dans un endroit pareil.”</p><p>“Moi aussi. Je ne suis pas habituée à tout ça.”</p><p>Il te regarda et posa sa main sur ton bras tout doucement. “Il va falloir. Tu sais d’où tu viens maintenant.”</p><p>Je posa mon regard droit devant moi, vers les rues qui éclairent les quelques passants.<br/>
“Je suis de la famille Fleuret...c’est vrai. J’ai encore du mal à m’y faire. Et..pour dame Lunafreya, je suis qui au juste ?”</p><p>“Tu peux l’appeler Luna je suppose puisque tu es sa cousine. Le père de l’oracle avait une soeur...mais elle est décédée il y a très longtemps.”</p><p>“Ma mère...je ne me rappelle à peine de son visage. J’ai vécu toute ma vie avec mes grands-parents.”</p><p>Il posa sa main sur la tienne, mais concentrée sur l’histoire, tu n’y prêta pas attention.</p><p>“Les grands-parents qui ont pris soin de toi, sont du côté de ton père c’est ça ? Donc tu n’a pas connu non plus les parents de ta mère, qui sont originaires d’ici.”</p><p>“Voilà. C’est ça. Je ne connais personne du côté de ma mère. Être ici...ca me fait tout bizarre.”</p><p>“Ne t’inquiète pas. On est là pour protéger Noct’ et toi. Au final, on forme tous une grande famille et tu en fais partie à présent.” </p><p>Quelques larmes avaient envie de tomber mais tu les retenaient. Tu eu envie de me jeter dans les bras de Prompto quand tu entendit des bruits de pas dans la chambre.</p><p>En te retournant, tu observa Noctis revenir. Quand il vous remarqua sur le balcon il sursauta.</p><p>“Woh ! Vous auriez pu prévenir. Bon, perso je suis crevé, si vous voulez observer le roi dormir c’est un peu gênant quand même.”</p><p>Prompto retourna à l’intérieur en rigolant “Le roi ? c’est qui le roi ? je connais juste Noctis mon meilleur pote qui m’a même pas encore battu au jeu de-<br/>
Noctis lança un oreiller dans la tête de son ami avant de se retourner dans son lit “Chut.”</p><p>“Argh - Noct’ “ mais rien à faire, quelques secondes plus tard, le futur marié était endormi.</p><p> </p><p>Tu te dirigea vers la porte de la chambre pour retourner dans la mienne.<br/>
“Hé, attends !” </p><p>Tu te retourna pour faire face à Prompto qui te rejoignit dans le couloir.</p><p>“Je- hum...merci d’avoir accepté de nous accompagner jusqu’ici. Je suis sûr que tu va vite te faire à ta nouvelle vie et-et puis...ne t’en fais pas. hein ?”</p><p>Des larmes se décidèrent enfin à venir glisser sur tes joues. Depuis le jour où tu les a rencontrés, tu ne fais que sourire et oublier pendant quelques instants tous tes problèmes personnels. Plusieurs fois déjà tu a voulu remercier Prompto et les autres pour tout cela, mais le moment ne te paraissait jamais opportun.</p><p>Prompto qui était devant toi, remarqua presque automatiquement que de légères larmes coulaient sur ton visage. Sans hésiter, mais en étant légèrement timide, il passa ses bras autour de ta taille et te pressa contre lui. Ses gestes te firent encore plus pleurer et ,rassurée dans ses bras, tu te laissa encore plus aller. </p><p>Il passa sa main dans tes cheveux et te chuchota tout bas. “Tout va bien. Tu n’a plus rien à craindre.”</p><p>Tes mains tremblaient et tu les posa donc sur son dos, comme pour les calmer. Ce qui marcha directement. Très vite, tes larmes s'arrêtaient de couler, mais aucun de vous deux ne lâcha le calin pour autant.</p><p>Se rendant vite compte de la situation, Prompto laissa ses mains tombées un instant plus tard et tu fis de même. Plus personne n’osa dire un mot.</p><p>“Merci. Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait.”<br/>
Prompto sourit tendrement. Il savait pourquoi tu t’étais mise à pleurer à l’instant et il avait déjà compris ce que tu voulais lui dire. </p><p>Il ajouta “Aucun soucis. Allez...va te reposer maintenant, demain je dois te faire visiter la ville” </p><p>Tu rigola à sa réponse et lui fit un geste de la main. “Pressée d’y être. Bonne nuit Prompto.” Tu poussa la porte de ta chambre et t’y faufile sans un bruit.</p><p>Il prononça ton nom avant d’y ajouter  un “bonne nuit” discret.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>je suis là pour répondre à vos questions :)</p><p>bonne lecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain. </p><p>Tu ouvre les yeux après une première nuit à Altissia. Tu a extrêmement bien dormi et pour encore une fois de plus, tu te réveille de bonne humeur ce qui se fait de moins en moins rare. </p><p>Tu sors de ton grand lit et te dirige à la fenêtre.<br/>La ville est encore plus belle de jour. Le château brille et rayonne sur la rue principale. Les gondoles qui traversent les rivières sont elles aussi décorées. <br/>On aurait dit que toute la ville était dehors, tout le monde se promenait et se prenait en photo face aux jolies décorations. Tu vois quelques terrasses de café depuis ta chambre d’hôtel haute perchée. Cette ville respire le bonheur de vivre, ce que tu n’avais jamais connu auparavant. Toute cette vision colorée de la vie t’étonnais encore plus et tu avais d’autant plus envie de sortir maintenant. </p><p>Tu te dépêcha d’aller prendre une douche et de choisir des vêtements plutôt pas mal, même si au final tu a les mêmes vieilleries depuis longtemps. Devrais-tu aussi changer de style maintenant que tu es une Fleuret ? </p><p>Mieux vaut ne pas penser à ça pour le moment. Tout ce que tu voulais là, tout de suite, c’était de rejoindre Prompto. </p><p>Tu te pressa vers le couloir et ferme ta porte à clé derrière toi. Juste à ta gauche se trouve la chambre 204. </p><p>Tu toques et pousse légèrement la porte quand tu entend Prompto répondre : Ouais ? </p><p>Tu entre et le salut d’un signe de la main. </p><p>“C’est toi !” dit-il en répétant ton nom, tout content de te voir. Il s’approcha de toi “Tu a manger ?” </p><p>Au final, tu n’avais même pas regarder quelle heure il était. “Heu..non il est quelle heure d’ailleurs ?” </p><p>“Oh, plutôt tard, je viens de me réveiller et j’ai vu qu’il était déjà midi.” </p><p>“On a beaucoup dormi ! Où sont les autres ?” </p><p>“J’ai vu Ignis accompagné Noctis en ville ce matin et je crois que Gladio est parti manger.” </p><p>Il pris quelques affaires et se retourna vers toi. <br/>“Alors ? prête ?” </p><p>Tu hocha la tête, en lui montrant un grand sourire. <br/>“C’est parti.” </p><p>“Super ! Premier arrêt, on doit aller manger un petit truc.”</p><p>Il vous poussa dehors et il sautillait dans le couloir. </p><p>“T’es bien heureux aujourd’hui.” <br/>“J’avais envie de revenir à Altissia depuis un moment, et en plus je suis bien accompagné.” </p><p>Tu voulu cacher tes joues un peu rouges mais il les vit avant que tu ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. </p><p>Une fois en bas, il attrapa ta main et couru vers un café. </p><p>“Promp- pourquoi tu cours ?” dit-tu à bout de souffle.</p><p>Il s’arrêta devant une rue pleine de restaurants et cafés ouverts sur l’extérieur. Tu remarque d’un coup que c’était encore plus sublime que vu de l’hôtel.</p><p>Il lâcha ta main, un peu gêné. C’était sûrement pour pas montrer sa timidité qu’il courait tout à l’heure.</p><p>“Où devrait-on manger, ma belle ?” </p><p>Tu bégaya un moment avant d’en rire. <br/>“H-Hum...attendez cher guide, je récupère un peu mon souffle.” </p><p>Il espionne les menus à l’entrée de quelques cafés et revint vers toi. “Ils proposent tous à peu près la même chose, mais j’en connais un qui est vraiment pas mal. Suis-moi !” </p><p>“Ne cours pas cette fois s’il te plaît !” Tu le suivi à un rythme plus lent. </p><p>“D’accord.” Il marcha à ton allure et te jetais des petits regards quelques fois en marchant. </p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, vous arrivez devant un autre café mais qui est beaucoup mieux placé et un peu plus isolé. Celui-ci a sa propre vue sur une rivière et à un grand espace où s’installer. </p><p>“C’est ici que je voulais surtout t’amener. Bienvenue au meilleur café du coin !” Prompto me laissa passer devant lui et on s’installa dans un coin de la terrasse pour profiter de cette vue. </p><p>“Très bon choix de sièges.” ajouta-t-il, ce qui te fit rire sur le coup. </p><p>La serveuse arriva quelques minutes après qu’on se soit installé. </p><p>“Bonjour, que voulez-vous commander ?” <br/>Prompto choisit pour nous deux comme je ne connaissais rien de ce café et des spécialités d’ici.</p><p>“Tu va adorer ça. Ils ont une manière de faire géniale !”</p><p>Il commença a te raconter ce que vous alliez voir ensuite et les petits détails sur son endroit préféré de la ville. Tu l’écoutais avec plaisir tout en buvant ta boisson qui venait de t’être apportée.</p><p>Un peu plus tard, les conversations s'enchaînent et vous en veniez à parler du mariage de Noctis et Lunafreya.</p><p>“Il reste 4 jours avant la cérémonie. Ça va faire bizarre de devoir l’appeler Roi…”</p><p>“Noct’ sera toujours mon meilleur ami quoi qu’il arrive. Et puis...en vrai depuis la mort du roi Régis...Noctis a déjà pris sa place.”</p><p>“C’est vrai ça...et comme il n’y a pas eu de cérémonie de succession...c’est un peu la première fois qu’il va être dit Roi devant tout le monde !” </p><p>“Exactement.” confirma Prompto. </p><p> </p><p>Tu baissa la tête lentement “Et puis...on sera dans la cérémonie je suppose.”</p><p>“Bien sûr ! et toi encore plus que moi ! Enfin...sans vouloir te stresser”</p><p>“Ça ne me réconforte pas trop...je n’ai rien à porter et puis au final, je n’ai pas encore rencontré Lunafreya donc...est-ce qu’on peut juste ne pas dire qui je suis ?” </p><p>“Ça va pas la tête ? Il faut que tu la rencontre ! et puis...je n’ai pas été en contact avec Noct’ depuis le réveil mais il est sûrement avec elle là et elle sait sûrement déjà à ton propos.”</p><p>“Argh...j’ai peur, Prompto.” </p><p>Il posa sa main sur la tienne qui commençait à trembler, ce qui l’a calma directement. </p><p>“Ça va aller, je te le promet. Après tout, je suis un peu ton nouveau garde du corps.” dit-il, pour te faire rire.</p><p>“Tu n’es pas plutôt celui du roi ?” </p><p>“Mmmh, ca va, je le laisse à Ignis et Gladio.” </p><p>Tu finit par sourire et tenir sa main toujours posée sur la tienne. “J’espère que...je ne vais pas être la nouvelle risée du royaume.” <br/>Prompto posa l’argent sur la table pour régler vos commandes et t’entrena avec lui d’un coup à l’extérieur du café. </p><p>“Où est-ce que tu m’emmène ? Tu sais que le guide doit expliquer ses destinations” </p><p>Il s’arrêta un instant et lança tout bas “Rencontrer ta cousine.” </p><p>Tu avais quand même entendu. “Pardon ?! Mais Prompto ! Tu a entendu ce que je viens de te dire je-“ </p><p>Il se retourna pour te fixer dans les yeux. Sa main toujours dans la tienne, tu étais incapable de la lâchée. </p><p>“Écoute moi bien. Tu va voir, Luna est hyper sympa et elle va t’adorer parce que tu es…-</p><p>Il t’observa plus tendrement pendant quelques secondes. </p><p>“Je suis ?” </p><p>“H-Heu et bien...une personne sublime voilà. Donc elle verra ça et on sera tous prêt pour la fête.”</p><p>Sans que tu puisse lui donner une réponse, il t’emmena vers le château d’Altissia. </p><p>Gladio était près de l’entrée et venait de vous voir arriver à toute vitesse. </p><p>“Ca va vous deux ? Je me doutais que tu allais vouloir la ramener. Allez, venez on monte.”</p><p>Les gardes qui l’avait vu arriver auparavant avec Noctis le laissèrent passer à nouveau. Vous parvenez à le suivre et c’est seulement une fois dans l’ascenseur que Prompto lâcha ta main. Il vint ensuite te chuchoter quelques mots à l’oreille.</p><p>“J’espère que tu ne m’en veux pas…”<br/>Ce à quoi tu répondit “Plus tard, je me vengerai.”</p><p>“Allez, désolé ma belle. en plus ça aurait bien dû arriver avant la fin de la semaine.”</p><p>Ce qu’il dit est vrai mais bon… tu ne t’étais pas préparée à l’idée.</p><p>A peine le temps de penser à ce qu’il allait se passer et tu te retrouva à un des étages les plus haut du bâtiment le plus important de la ville. </p><p>Quand les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent tu vis Noctis et Lunafreya, assis au bord de la fenêtre, aux côtés des deux chiens de l’oracle qu’ils avaient connus toute leur enfance. </p><p>Sans un bruit, Gladio s’avança en premier suivit de Prompto et moi. </p><p>“Noctis. Dame Lunafreya. Excusez-moi de vous déranger.”</p><p>L’oracle se retourna et fit un signe rassurant au garde du roi. “Gladiolius, il n’y a pas de soucis. Qu’est ce qu-“</p><p>Le doux regard de Lunafreya se posa sur toi. Au début elle montra un air étonné puis elle comprit rapidement.</p><p>“Vu que tu arrive avec les amis de Noctis…tu dois être celle dont tout le monde parle.” </p><p>Noctis prit la parole “Luna laisse moi te présenter ta cousine.” En échangeant un regard avec sa fiancée, il prononça ton nom. </p><p>Luna te salua avec tendresse et vint s'approcher de toi, ce qui te pris par surprise. Tu te rappela à ce moment là quels vêtements tu portais...la honte !!</p><p>Luna Freya. Excusez-moi de vous déranger.”</p><p>L’oracle se retourna et regarda les deux garçons devant toi. <br/>“Ce n’est pas grave Gladiolus, qu’y a t-il ?”</p><p>Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur toi. “Tu es donc ma cousine.” </p><p>Elle s’approcha lentement sans vouloir te brusquer. Sa peau est lisse et quand elle t’attrapa la main tu remarqua qu’elle est aussi douce. </p><p>“B-Bonjour Lunafreya. Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas habillée pour l’occasion.”</p><p>Elle secoua vos mains rapidement. “Tutoie-moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Et pour les vêtements je comprend. Tu en aura des nouveaux pour la cérémonie.” Dit-elle en souriant vers Noctis.</p><p>Ce dernier prit la parole “Luna me disait tout à l’heure qu’elle était extrêmement heureuse d’avoir une cousine avec qui partager pleins de nouvelles choses. Tu ne ramène que du bonheur ici.” </p><p>Tu regarda une à une les personnes dans la salle et tous acquièrent. </p><p>“Merci Luna...merci à vous tous.” </p><p>La futur mariée regarda ton visage avec précision “Tu es très belle, n’ai pas peur de toi même.” </p><p>Pourquoi disait-elle cela ? Est-ce qu’elle sait des choses sur moi que je ne lui ai pas dit ? Peut-être que ses pouvoirs de déductions sont plus forts que ceux de n’importe qui.<br/>“Q-Quoi ? Qu’est-ce ?”</p><p>“Je peux sentir que tu n’apprécie pas la vie comme tu le devrais. N’hésite pas à me parler quand tu le désire. On est une famille à partir de maintenant plus que jamais.”</p><p>Sa générosité et sa gentillesse te réchauffent le coeur. Lunafreya est vraiment une femme important dans cette ville comme dans ce monde et elle incarnerait le rôle de reine parfaitement.</p><p>Elle relâcha tout doucement tes mains en te donnant un dernier regard rassurant. <br/>“Tu assistera à notre mariage, n’est-ce pas ?”</p><p>Ta réponse sortie par elle-même “B-Bien sûr ! Je veux vous soutenir du mieux que je peux.”</p><p>Après ces mots, elle se replaça près de la fenêtre. “Tu sais. L’annonce de ton arrivée commence à faire du bruit. Reste toujours aux côtés des amis de Noctis. Je ne veux pas t’effrayer mais c’est pour veiller sur toi.”</p><p>Prompto s’avança “Ne t’inquiète pas Luna ! Je m’occupe bien d’elle. Pas vrai ?”<br/>Il posa son regard sur toi “H-Heu oui. Je m’entend bien avec eux, il n’y a aucun problème dame - heu je veux dire Lunafreya.”</p><p>L’oracle regarda son futur mari en rigolant un peu “Tu avais raison, Noctis”</p><p>Qu’est-ce qu’il lui a dit celui-là ? Ahhh le roi est vraiment un enfant à rapporter des ragots comme ca. </p><p>Luna prononça ton nom une nouvelle fois. “Si tu ne veux pas te différencier de la foule, je peux quand même t’offrir des nouveaux vêtements. C’est comme tu veux. Dans les deux cas nous avons des choses qui devraient t’aller à ravir.”</p><p>“Hum…” Tu jeta un coup d’oeil à ta tenue. C’est vrai qu’elle est plus que basique...et puis tu en a pas énormément dans tes sacs. “J-J’accepte Luna. Du moins, des tenues discrètes pour tous les jours.”</p><p>“Parfait ! Viens avec moi.” Elle se dépêcha de venir t’attraper par le bras et t’emmener dans une autre salle. Un petit chien noir la suivit en aboyant gentiment, comme si lui aussi voulait voir les tenues.</p><p>“Noctis ! les garçons ! Attendez-nous ici si vous le voulez.”</p><p>“Aucun problème !” lança Prompto, évidemment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après une légère marche, Luna ouvrit grand les portes d’un dressing énorme. A vrai dire, c’est comme un magasin de vêtements rien que pour elle. </p><p>“Flora va t’aider a trouver pile ce que tu désire. Elle a un don pour cela.”</p><p>Tu salua l’employée de Luna et t’installa comme elle l’indiquait. Ta cousine s’asseya sur le côté en attendant patiemment ta transformation.</p><p>“Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je suis ravie d’enfin vous rencontrer. Appelez-moi Flora.” <br/>Apparemment, la nouvelle de ton arrivée au château avait déjà fait du bruit.</p><p>Après une longue conversation sur tes goûts, qui n’étaient pas aussi classiques que ceux de l’oracle, Flora vint te tendre plusieurs tenues.</p><p>“A votre gauche nous avons une jupe haute blanche avec un haut violet qui ferait ressortir votre joli visage et votre teint de peau. Vous pouvez remarquer les légers détails de dentelle noire sur l’épaule droite.” </p><p>Tu observa la proposition qui était pas mal du tout. Pour un premier essai, Flora à plutôt bien travailler !</p><p>“Ensuite j’ai posé devant vous une robe bleu légère avec ses petits talons assortis. Si vous avez froid, on peut y ajouter cette veste courte ou alors celle ci qui est plus longue comme un manteau d’hiver.”</p><p>Flora continua encore quelques temps à te présenter des tenues.</p><p>Luna prit la parole après quelques essayages “Comme ces tenues sont pour tous les jours, toutes celles que tu choisi seront à toi. Pour la cérémonie c’est encore une autre histoire, on verra ça après.”</p><p>Tu pouvais prendre autant de vêtements que tu voulais ? Même si tu étais extrêmement gênée à avoir une tailleuse et tout ça gratuitement, tu commence à apprécier cette nouvelle toi qui se dressait sous tes yeux. </p><p>Tu regarde ton reflet dans le miroir. Pour la première fois depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, tu aime comment la couleur de tes yeux ressort. Tes jambes sont encore plus mises en valeur. Le seul hic qui se dévoilait encore était ton bras. Luna et Flora n'osaient rien dire mais elles avaient toutes deux vu les blessures. Certes elles étaient presques guéries comme tu avais arrêter de te faire du mal depuis un moment, mais certaines cicatrices sont encore rouges. </p><p>“Excusez-moi. Luna...tu avais raison sur moi. Je n’ai pas eu une vie facile et mon corps en est une preuve.”</p><p>Elle vint à tes côtés et regarda ton image dans le miroir. “Regarde-toi. Tu est resplendissante. Je sais que je ne connais pas ton passé, et je hais cette idée. Nous n’avons pas eu la même vie, c’est sûr, mais je pense que tu es maintenant plus forte que n’importe qui d’autre ici. Maintenant...il va falloir commencer ta nouvelle vie avec ces gens autour de toi qui t’aiment. Je m’excuse pour tout ce qui a pu t’arriver. Comme je suis maintenant dans ta vie, je promet d’être présente pour toi.”</p><p>Luna fait une parfaite oracle. Elle sait s’exprimer et peut réconforter les coeurs brisés sans aucun problème. Ses pouvoirs qui lui ont été donnés dès la naissance ont du encore plus prendre de la force avec son caractère qui s’est forgé au fil des années.</p><p>“Je ferais de mon mieux. Je-...” tes prochains mots vinrent directement du coeur, tu est plus que heureuse d’être ici et d’avoir des amis et une famille aussi touchante. “Je suis si reconnaissante d’avoir fait votre rencontre. De tout le monde ici.”</p><p>Lunafreya sourit en te regardant dans le miroir et Flora arriva en touchant ta main.<br/>“Mademoiselle, c’est un plaisir d’avoir fait votre connaissance. Je suis toujours ici si vous avez besoin d’un petit coup de frais dans votre garde-robe.”</p><p>Même la gentillesse de Flora te toucha au plus profond de ton coeur. En quelques jours seulement, toute ta vie prenait un tournant, ce qui était assez surprenant mais grâce au soutien de tout le monde tu commençais à te dire que tu mérites ta place dans un monde plein de bonheur.<br/>Après avoir choisi une tenue pour la journée, avoir arrangé tes cheveux au mieux et ajouter juste un petit peu de couleur sur tes lèvres, tu rejoins la pièce de tout à l’heure avec Luna.</p><p>Le chien noir, qui a pour nom “Umbra” vous suivait toujours comme un mini garde du corps.<br/>Luna poussa la grande porte à nouveau et vous firent votre retour auprès de vos amis.</p><p>“Re-Voici ma cousine !” dit Lunafreya en retournant auprès de Noctis.</p><p>Tu entra timidement en regardant tes pieds avant d’arriver au niveau des autres.<br/>Tu releva les yeux et remarqua que toute la pièce te regardait.</p><p>“H-Hum...c’est pas mal, non ?”</p><p>Gladio sourit comme un grand-frère qui voyait sa soeur grandir. “Bravo Madame Flora !”<br/>Noctis observait ton visage qui laissait afficher ta joie. Luna attrapa sa main et applaudit en te regardant. </p><p>Le seul qui ne dit rien fut Prompto. Tu le vit à ta gauche. Il fixait d’abord ton visage, ta nouvelle coupe, tes lèvres. Puis il baissa son regard sur ton haut violet qui arrivait jusqu’à ta jupe. Aux pieds, tu porte des petites bottines qui te rendent un peu plus grande. Toujours peu sûre de montrer tes bras, tu avais décidé de porter la veste courte violette et noire présentée par Flora. </p><p>Pendant qu’il t’observait Prompto n’osait rien dire. Quand il reposa ensuite ses yeux sur ton visage, il rechercha dans son vocabulaire pour trouver quoi dire. “Je- hum…”</p><p>Gladio tapa son épaule “Allez mon gars, avoue qu’elle est très belle.”</p><p>“Tu- Tu es magnifique.” bafouilla t-il en rougissant. </p><p>Tu lui sourit, extrêmement heureuse que tout ca lui ai plut. “Merci. Je me sens tellement plus à l’aise ! Ce qui est étonnant venant de moi.” </p><p>Luna rigola et ajouta “Tu reste toi même tout en étant plus sûre de toi. C’est ça la beauté du travail de Flora.” </p><p>“Merci beaucoup Luna.” Tu lui affiche un dernier sourire. </p><p>Gladio se décida à reprendre la parole après un léger silence. “Ecoutez vous deux, on devrait laisser Noct’ et Luna tous seuls. On a pas arrêter de les déranger aujourd’hui.”</p><p>“Bonne idée” balança Noctis. <br/>“Doucement jeune roi, on se voit plus tard.” ajouta Gladio en les saluant d’un geste de la main. Il nous poussa ensuite vers l'ascenseur. Une fois qu’on y était, personne ne parlait.</p><p>“Les gars, vous voulez venir avec moi chercher Ignis ?”</p><p>“Il est où ?” demanda Prompto </p><p>“Il se balade dans les magasins de la ville. Je crois qu’il était intéressé par des nouvelles recettes.”</p><p>“Oui, ca peut être sympa” </p><p> </p><p>Vous trois, une fois arrivés en bas, marchèrent vers la rue indiqué sur le téléphone de Gladio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Il nous a dit de le retrouver par là…”</p><p>Tu le remarqua à l’entrée d’une petite échoppe “Il est là-bas !” </p><p>“Ignis !!” Prompto sautilla avant qu’il nous remarque aussi.</p><p>“Ah, vous voilà. Je suis tombé sur ce petit magasin tenu par un mog. Il n’y a vraiment pas beaucoup de commerçants chez eux.”</p><p>Vous entrèrent tous dans la petite pièce qui proposait toute sorte d’articles.</p><p>Ignis t’interpela gentiment “Je ne t’ai pas vu tout à l’heure, tu es ravissante.” </p><p>“Merci beaucoup Ignis.” </p><p> </p><p>Vous continuez à regarder autour de la boutique. Le mog parlait à Prompto qui s’était approché de lui.</p><p>“Bonjour.” <br/>“Bonjour, Kupo ! En quoi puis-je t’aider ?”</p><p>“Ahhh trop mignon !” Prompto rigolait. </p><p>“Prompt’ ne le dérange pas trop, je ne voudrais pas qu’il nous vire de ce magnifique endroit.” ajouta Ignis. Il était en train de regarder les livres de recettes.</p><p>Tu t'approche de Prompto et l’emmena dehors en attendant que les deux autres fassent leurs achats</p><p>Il continua à te regarder comme tout à l’heure. <br/>“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Ca fait un petit moment maintenant qu’on a quitté le château…”</p><p>“Et alors ? T’es toujours aussi belle. Tu...tu a même changer tes cheveux !”</p><p>“Oui, pourquoi ?”</p><p>“Je t’aimais comme tu étais avant enfin je veux dire heu... “ Il commença à rougir énormement “Je...J’aimais déjà comment tu était coiffée avant mais là ca te va encore mieux.”</p><p>Tu lâcha un petit rire pour le rassurer “Ne t’en fais pas, je me sens beaucoup mieux comme ça.”</p><p>“C’est vrai ?!”</p><p>“Oui ! J’essaie de m’adapter à ma nouvelle vie, tu vois.”</p><p>Il paraissait tellement heureux à t’entendre dire ça. Il ne pouvait effacer ce sourire qu’il avait sur son visage depuis ce matin. </p><p>“Je- hum...ca te dit qu’on...hum” il observa ses mains. </p><p> </p><p>Tout d’un coup, Gladio et Ignis sortirent de la boutique tout en discutant.<br/>“On a intérêt à bien manger avec tout ça, Ignis !”</p><p>“Ma cuisine n’a jamais déplu quelqu’un à ce que je sache.”</p><p>“Moi toute façon j’aime tout.”</p><p> </p><p>Ils passèrent à côté de vous deux et continuent à marcher. “Venez, on avance.”</p><p>Tu regarda ton ami qui n’avait pas ajouter un mot. “Prompto ?” </p><p>Il releva la tête “Viens, suivons-les avant qu’ils aillent je ne sais où”</p><p>“Prompto...tu peux continuer ce que tu disais tout à l’heure..”</p><p>“Plus tard. Je promet, plus tard.” En ’admirant une fois de plus ton visage, il attrapa ton bras et couru pour rattraper les deux gardes du roi.</p><p>Pendant plusieurs heures Gladio, Ignis, Prompto et toi visitez la ville et tout un tas d’endroits insolites. La soirée commençait à arriver et vos estomacs grondent de plus en plus.</p><p>“On devrait aller trouver un endroit où manger” dit Ignis.<br/>“Tu ne veux pas cuisiner à l’hôtel ?” demanda Gladio.<br/>“Hmm...je veux bien goûter leur savoir-faire, c’est censé être très renommé.”</p><p>“Pas de soucis ! Est-ce qu’on devrait aller chercher Noctis ?” ajouta Prompto.</p><p>Tu pris la parole “Je ne crois pas qu’il puisse sortir aussi tranquillement que nous...il va être bombardé de paparazzis.” </p><p>“Elle a raison. Soit on mange à l’hôtel avec lui ou soit que nous 4.” Ignis regarda autour de nous.</p><p>“Mmh, je pense qu’il devrait passer un peu de temps avec les gens du château, on le voit demain ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis, c’est un roi maintenant, laissons lui le temps de s’y faire.”</p><p>Ignis vous emmena dans un restaurant qu’il avait repéré un  peu plus tôt.<br/>Prompto s’asseya à tes côtés, Gladio en face de toi et Ignis à sa gauche.<br/>Vous trouvez très vite un sujet de conversation, comme d’habitude, et cette soirée se déroule très bien. </p><p>Le restaurant trouvé par votre cuisinier est plus que délicieux, même la salle est impressionnante. </p><p>Après un bon dîner vous sortez du restaurant. Il fait déjà un peu nuit dehors et vous vous jetez un regard interrogatif sur quoi faire à présent.</p><p>Ignis précisa que, pour lui, c’était le sommeil qui l’attendait. Ce matin il avait quitter l’hôtel tôt et était maintenant épuisé. Gladio voulut s’assurer que Prompto et toi soyez bien seuls donc il trouva une excuse bidon pour aussi quitter la place principale.</p><p>Prompto se retourna vers toi “Je suppose qu’on est tous les deux.” <br/>Il n’avait apparemment pas remarqué que ses amis avaient encore une fois un stratagème.</p><p>“Oui” dit-tu en lui souriant. “Et si on allait à l’endroit dont tu m’avais parler ?”</p><p>“C’est une très bonne idée.” Sans hésiter, Prompto marcha à tes côtés et te guida vers sa destination.</p><p>En marchant vous remarquez qu’il y a énormément de gens dehors, et beaucoup de couples, ce qui vous rendait parfois gênés quand vos regards se croisaient.</p><p>Les lumières de la ville que tu avais vue hier depuis ta chambre sont encore de sortie. Les lampions qui éclairent toute l’allée principale brillent et se reflètent sur vos visages.</p><p>Prompto se stoppa dans l’allée et dégaina son appareil photo. Il répéta ton nom plusieurs fois avant de te demander tout gentiment<br/> “Tu veux bien poser pour moi ?”</p><p>“Heu..oui bien sûr. Ici ? Près d’un lampion ?”</p><p>“Oui ! Parfait !” Il s’acroupilla un peu plus loin et commença à te prendre en photo. <br/>“Wow, l’éclairage est parfait.”</p><p>Il se levait et changer de place presque à chaque prise. Quelques instants plus tard, il retourna à tes côtés pour te montrer les photos.</p><p>“Alors ?”</p><p>“Ca rend hyper bien ! Je n’ai pas l’habitude de voir des photos de moi comme ça…”</p><p>“Tu es belle. Il faudra t’y faire. Et la lumière ici est incroyable.”</p><p>Tu acquiesça sans trop savoir quoi dire “T’es un superbe photographe.”</p><p>“Allez viens, c’est par là.” </p><p> </p><p>Après avoir emprunté un petit passage étroit vous arrivez sur les toits. </p><p>“Attend, on est montés si haut ?”</p><p>“Oui ! Tu vois, on s’en rend même pas compte.”</p><p> </p><p>Il s’asseya un peu plus devant et tu s'installa à côté de lui.<br/>Seul quelques autres personnes étaient sur l’autre toit à votre gauche. Vous étiez seul sur celui-ci.</p><p>“C’est génial comme cachette.” avoua-tu enfin. “Merci de m’avoir emmenée ici. On voit bien tout Altissia d’ici.”</p><p>“Je suis content que ça te plaise.”</p><p>Très vite, dans ce contexte ultra romantique, ton coeur commençait à battre plus vite et tu repensa à cet après-midi quand Prompto avait autre chose à te dire. Malgrés ton envie d’en savoir plus, tu n’osa pas demander. Tes quelques relations avaient été des échecs et le dernier rendez-vous que tu a eu...eh bien c’est lui qui t’a aidée à t’en remettre. Quand tu te remémore votre rencontre, il y a toujours ce côté douloureux de ce garçon qui était venu t’humilier. Tu espérais seulement que bientôt ce souvenir allait s’évaporer et qu’il ne resterait plus que le bon côté de cette soirée dans ton esprit. Le moment où tu les a rencontrés.</p><p>Tu entendit Prompto répéter ton nom plusieurs fois, tout doucement. “Ca va ?” <br/>Sa main était sur ton épaule et il l’enleva quand il remarqua que tu étais sortie de tes pensées.</p><p>“Oui...Oui pardon excuse-moi.”</p><p>“C’est pas grave. Tu n’a pas à t’excuser auprès de moi, je ne veux pas te faire sentir mal.”</p><p>Tu regarda tes mains en baissant la tête. </p><p>Il rouvrit la bouche timidement “Dit. Tu sais ce que je voulais te dire cet aprèm ?”</p><p>Tu ne sais pas mais tu veux savoir.</p><p>Il reprit son histoire “C’était pour t’inviter à venir avec moi ici, ce soir. Je suis content que ca ai pu se faire.”</p><p>“J’ai une question pour toi.”</p><p>“Hm ?” </p><p>“Tu n’a jamais remarqué que les garçons faisaient tout pour nous...rapprocher ?” Évidemment tu ne le regardai pas en lui posant cette question.</p><p>“Le jour où on est revenus de chez toi...Noctis m’a un peu embêté avec ça. C’est vrai.”</p><p>Prompto s’approcha de toi et fit mine de s’étendre en reculant ses bras et étendant ses jambes. “Enfin...je, j’étais plus timide qu’autre chose. Il m’a demandé après si j’avais prévu de t’embrasser au moment où ils sont rentrés dans la pièce…”</p><p>Tu n’osa rien dire. Ton coeur battait encore plus vite que tout à l’heure. </p><p>Il se reposa normalement et évita de croiser ton regard. “Et c’est peut-être ce que je voulais faire à ce moment là.”</p><p>Prompto attrapa ta main, en tremblotant, et la garda dans la sienne. “Je ne sais pas si-”</p><p>Sans rien dire tu le regarda et l’attira vers toi en approchant son menton avec ton autre main. Juste après, tes lèvres avaient rejoint les siennes. Au début, il ne continua pas à t’embrasser, trop timide. Tu te recula pour le regarder, il a les joues plus rouges qu’une tomate. Cette fois ci, il t’embrassa en premier et posa sa main sur ta nuque.</p><p>Plusieurs longues secondes plus tard, tu mis fin à cet échange et tes joues prirent feu aussi.</p><p>Tout ce temps, vos mains étaient encore l’une dans l’autre, et personne ne lâcha. <br/>“Je-...je n’osais pas t’approcher, et maintenant je ne regrette rien.” Il te regarda directement dans les yeux et joua avec tes cheveux à l’aide de sa main libre. Pendant ce temps tu l’observe et sourit en réaction à ses gestes.</p><p>Vous passiez un long moment sur ce toit à vous enlacer, flirter et rigoler entre vous.<br/>Le temps passait sans que vous ne le remarquer. Vers 00h passé , vous décidez de retourner à l’hôtel. </p><p>“Il ne faut pas qu’on réveille les autres, ils vont nous détester !” chuchota-tu en arrivant dans le couloir de vos chambres.</p><p>Prompto ouvra sa porte lentement pour regarder si Noctis était revenu. Le roi dormait déjà, on voyait juste une forme sous la couette.</p><p>“Bon, je vais de l’autre côté. Bonne nuit, Prompto. M-Merci pour cette soirée enfin toute la journée…”</p><p>“Attends !” Il attrapa ton bras et te poussa vers lui. Il serra ses bras autour de ton corps pendant de longues secondes.“A demain.”</p><p> </p><p>Tu poussa ensuite la porte de ta chambre et lui fit un dernier signe de la main. Espérons juste qu’il n’ai pas réveillé Noctis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain matin juste un peu de temps après t’être réveillée,  tu entend toquer à la porte de ta chambre.</p><p>Tu étais encore sous tes draps et tu y replongea plus profondément. </p><p>Par la porte, une petite tête s'affiche avant de prononcer quelques mots “Tu dors ?” </p><p>« Prompto ? C’est toi ? Entre »</p><p>Ta tête sort de la couverture et tu regarde en direction de la porte en t’installant droite. </p><p>Le jeune homme hésite un peu en faisant ses pas vers l’intérieur mais finit par te rejoindre. Il s’asseya sur le rebord de ton lit. </p><p>« Il faut se réveiller, je t’accompagne chercher ta tenue de cérémonie au château. » </p><p>« J’avais pas pensé que ça arriverait si tôt... » </p><p>« Oui, Luna nous a prévenu que ce serait mieux aujourd’hui parce qu’ils ont plein de finitions à faire après pour Dimanche. » </p><p>« Je comprend. D’accord, je me prépare et j’arrive. » </p><p>Tu pousse la couverture de ton corp et te dirige vers l’armoire pour y trouver des affaires. Prompto n’avait pas bougé, il t’observait juste. </p><p>« Heu...tu va rester là ? » lui demanda-tu </p><p>« Je- heu hein désolé je me lève. Rejoins-moi à côté quand tu a fini » Il bégaye et regarde tout autour de lui en se levant avant de retrouver la porte. </p><p>Tu n’entendit pas celle-ci claquer. Il était parti ? <br/>Tu continua à te demander ce que tu allais mettre quand tu entendit à nouveau des pas derrière toi. </p><p>Prompto était encore là et il t’appelais.<br/>Sans te retourner tu lui demanda si il avait oublier quelque chose. Tu avais envie qu’il te tienne compagnie mais tu étais encore un peu gênée face à lui. </p><p>« Oui. » Il s’approcha de toi et passa tendrement ses bras autour de ta taille. </p><p>« Heu- Je » Tu n’avais pas imaginé que Prompto, le petit de la bande et le plus timide, allait t’enlacer comme ça un jour. </p><p>Il plaça son visage sur ton épaule gauche et chuchota dans ton oreille. <br/>« Je veux un bisou » </p><p>« Maintenant ?? » </p><p>Tu te trouvais laide au réveil, tes cheveux pas coiffés, tes vêtements froissés et tes petits yeux encore toutes fatigués. </p><p>Il hocha la tête, tu pouvais le voir dans le miroir. </p><p>« Mais t’a vu ma tête ! Je ressemble à rien, laisse moi d’abord me préparer » </p><p>« Non. Je suis pas choqué du tout, au contraire. C’est la première fois que je te vois au réveil et t’es toute mignonne. » </p><p>Ce garçon a un côté timide où il va à peine oser vous parler et un autre côté où il va être honnête et attentionné. C’était très étrange parfois mais au final, c’est ça qui le rend attachant. Il ne mentait jamais ou alors ça se voyait sur son visage. Mais là, il ne fronçais pas les sourcils et gardait son regard ferme vers ton reflet dans le miroir. </p><p>« C’est faux… » </p><p>« Tss, c’est compliqué les princesses !” </p><p>“Je ne suis pas une princesse.” </p><p>“Presque. T’en es une pour moi en tout cas.” </p><p>Tes joues rougissaient de plus en plus et tu baissa ta tête pour retirer ses mains jointes sur ton ventre. </p><p>“Ok, Prompto je vais me préparer maintenant.”</p><p>“T’es pas du matin, toi.” Il afficha une petite mine de chien battue que tu aperçue dans le miroir. </p><p>Pour l’observer tu te retourna enfin. </p><p>“Prompto...allez” </p><p>Il recula un peu en levant ses mains au niveau de sa tête “Ok ok Mademoiselle ! Je t’attend de l’autre côté de la porte” </p><p>Tu lui lâcha un petit rire avec un sourire qui signifiait quelque chose, ce qui le fit revenir. </p><p>“Tu a changé d’avis ?” </p><p>“Peut-être” </p><p>Tu passa tes bras autour de sa taille et il fit de même vers toi. Vous vous rapprochez d’un coup et vos visages se figèrent collés l’un à l’autre avant que vos lèvres se touchent et se livrent enfin à ce fameux bisou du matin. </p><p>Tu recula en lui laissant à peine le temps d’apprécier ce moment.<br/> “Allez mon prince, va attendre maintenant” lui dit-tu en rigolant. </p><p>“Ignis a amener le petit-déjeuner à côté pour tout le monde, à tout de suite Princesse !” </p><p>Tu te décida enfin sur une tenue et te pressa de prendre ta douche, te coiffer et quand même te faire une petite beauté. </p><p>Puis, il était temps de rejoindre les autres. <br/>Tu rejoins le couloir pour aller toquer sur la porte de tes voisins. </p><p>Un Ignis déjà en pleine forme vint t’ouvrir. <br/>“Bonjour. Il est temps de prendre des forces ! Installe-toi avec les autres” </p><p>“Bonjour tout le monde” </p><p>“Salut. Bien dormi ?” Demanda Gladio </p><p>“Oui, plutôt pas mal et vous ?” </p><p>“Je dors toujours bien personellement.” dit Noctis. </p><p>“C’est pas étonnant. T’es le roi de la sieste plutôt que le roi du Lucis.” lança Prompto, tout fière de sa blague</p><p>“Très drôle ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je dors encore mieux quand t’es pas là !”</p><p>“Vous êtes rentrés plus tard que lui hier ?” </p><p>Ni Prompto ni moi prirent la parole sur le coup. </p><p>“En tout cas, je n’ai entendu personne non plus.” ajouta Ignis en venant nous servir le petit-déjeuner fraîchement préparé par ses soins. </p><p> </p><p>Apparemment, Prompto n’avait rien laissé paraître sur vous deux depuis la veille, mais après tout hier tout le monde dormait et ça fait à peine 10 minutes que vous êtes tous rassemblés...ça allait forcément se faire tôt ou tard, surtout que tout le monde devine les actions du plus jeune. D’un côté tu était contente qu’aucun des garçons ne vous pousse comme avant pour avoir des réactions mais d’un autre tu commençais vraiment à avoir envie de t’afficher avec ton prince. De toute ta vie, il était le seul garçon à t’avoir respecté comme cela. </p><p>Pendant que tu pensais, les garçons parlaient de choses et d’autres comme d’habitude. Ils sont extrêmement proche et forment une vraie famille malgré que leur seul lien soit par leur ville d’origine. </p><p>Tu lance parfois quelques regards à Prompto qui te sourit quand il te voit. </p><p>A un moment tu te retrouve mêlée à un débat sur le jeu-vidéo que Noctis, Prompto et toi avaient commencé ensemble. Le temps passa rapidement et Ignis fut le premier à se relever. </p><p>“Tout le monde. On devrait commencer à y aller.” </p><p>“Quels sont les plans pour aujourd’hui ?” demanda le deuxième aîné. </p><p>“Noctis a besoin de ses gardes du corps si il veut se déplacer aujourd’hui donc toi et moi devons resté avec lui.” </p><p>Ignis posa ensuite son regard sur toi. “Quand a vous deux, vous devez aller au château pour trouver la tenue de mademoiselle pour la fête” </p><p>“Viens” dit Prompto en prononçant ton nom. “Je suis ton garde du corps pour la matinée.” </p><p>Vous vous dirigez alors vers la porte. </p><p>“Je veux pas sortir, tout le monde va m’harceler…” lança Noctis. </p><p>“ Luna sera sûrement dehors ce matin -” </p><p>“D’accord on y va !” </p><p>Les deux protecteurs du roi et le jeune élu restèrent dans la chambre quand tu te dirigea dehors avec Prompto. </p><p>“Direction le château !!” Il était tout content de se retrouver seul avec toi et sautais partout. </p><p>“Calme toi, tu va attirer l’attention.” </p><p>“A ce niveau là, je pense que tout le monde dans la rue peut déjà te reconnaître” </p><p>Cette phrase t’amena des frissons un peu partout sur les bras et les jambes. Avant ta vie n’intéressais que tes grands-parents mais maintenant toute la ville et tout le peuple avait commencer à entendre parler de toi. Le changement est radical. <br/>“Hey, désolé. Je suis là.” Prompto marchait à tes côtés en te lançant des phrases rassurantes quand tu sentais que quelqu’un te regardait d’un peu trop longtemps. </p><p>“Maintenant on y est. Rejoignons directement le vestiaire où tu étais aller la dernière fois.” </p><p>Vous montez à l’étage où la couturière, que vous aviez déjà rencontré auparavant, vous attendait.</p><p>« Aucun homme ne doit voir une tenue avant la fête. »</p><p>« Mais je »</p><p>« Shh » </p><p> </p><p>Prompto fut obligé d’attendre dans le couloir face à la salle d’essayage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après plusieurs longs essayages, Flora avait enfin trouvé la robe qui révélait tes formes et la clairté de ton teint. Elle avait déjà un peu repéré tes goûts l’autre jour mais comparé aux habits de Luna, il fallait trouver tout autre chose pour toi.</p><p>« Qu’en pensez-vous ma belle ? » </p><p>« Je- Je ne me reconnais même plus, Madame Flora. Vous faites un travail extraordinaire. » </p><p>La couturière était si heureuse, elle t’observait de la tête aux pieds et se retournait pour regarder le reflet de ton image dans le miroir. « Tout est parfait. Pour tes cheveux, je te propose de faire ça. Et on ajoutera quelques bijoux à la séance de maquillage. » </p><p>Elle attrapait tes cheveux pour les posés d’une façon à imaginer ta futur coiffure. </p><p>« C’est exactement ce dont à quoi je pensais. Merci beaucoup Flora » </p><p>« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Maintenant que nous avons tout vu, voulez-vous bien aller vous changer ? J’ai beaucoup de travail encore aujourd’hui.. »</p><p>« Oui pas de soucis, je me dépêche. » </p><p> </p><p>Quelques instants plus tard, tu avais enfilé tes vêtements et dit au revoir à Flora qui retourna directement au travail. </p><p>Prompto retourna vers toi quand tu poussa la porte. <br/>« C’est bon ? Tu a la tenue parfaite ? » </p><p>« Je pense bien,oui. » Tu hocha fièrement la tête. </p><p>« Je peux pas attendre de voir ça ! » Sans réfléchir, il attrapa une de tes mains et te tira un peu plus vers lui. </p><p>« Promp’...il va certainement y avoir des gens qui vont passer par là... » </p><p>“Et alors ? “ Il s’approcha encore plus de toi. </p><p>“Allez, fais pas l’idiot...rejoignons les autres.” </p><p>“Argh - Je veux pas y retourner…” </p><p>Tu le tira par la main jusqu’à l’ascenseur. </p><p>“Fais pas semblant, tu les adore.” </p><p>Vous retourniez vers l’hôtel en toute rapidité car les essayages avaient duré un peu plus long que prévu. Prompto ne s’était pas plaint d’avoir attendu, mais ce n’était pas certain pour les autres. </p><p> </p><p>“C’est nous !” <br/>“Dites-donc vous deux ! On vous attend depuis une heure.” marmonna Noctis.</p><p>“Notre belle princesse se préparait. Ça va on est là maintenant.” dit Prompto.</p><p>En s’installant sur le fauteuil, dos aux autres,  il tendit sa main vers la mienne et par timidité envers les autres tu ne l’attrapa pas mais t’asseya à côté de lui. </p><p>“Et- et vous alors ? Qu’est ce que vous avez fait ?” </p><p>“On a vite fait rejoint les rues commerçantes.” dit Gladio.</p><p>“Toi aussi, Noct ?”</p><p>“Nop. J’ai été invité à un tournoi de pêche sur la baie. Ils voulaient voir comment le nouveau roi se débrouille.” </p><p>Ignis vous fixait tout du long de la conversation. “Et vous...ca a été ?” </p><p>“Oui, parfait. Flora est géniale. C’est rare que j’aime une tenue comme celle-ci” </p><p>Sur le canapé, Prompto tendait ses bras vers tes jambes pour te faire des chatouilles, à l’abris des autres regards. </p><p>“Argh- Promp’” tu le dévisageais quand les autres ne regardaient pas. <br/>“Qu’est ce qu’il y a ?” </p><p>“Arrête !” </p><p>Vous rigolez tous les deux avant que Ignis vous interrompe. “Qu’est ce qu’il y a de drôle ?”</p><p>Tes joues devinrent toutes rouges et tu ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. <br/>Prompto s’asseya normalement “Rien, rien.”  </p><p>“Hmm” marmonna Noctis.</p><p>“Bref…” repris Ignis “Avant que vous arriviez on parlait de la cérémonie de ce week-end. Je me suis renseigné et tout est prêt. Noctis, demain tu fera un dernier essayage de ta tenue. Vous autres, vous êtes libres jusqu’à Dimanche.”</p><p>“Comment ça va se passer ?” demanda Gladio. “Je suppose qu’on va devoir encore plus entouré Noct.”</p><p>“En effet. A partir de demain c’est surveillance rapprochée.”</p><p>Tu posa tes yeux sur Noctis, il a l’air d’être de plus en plus conscient de son rôle et de sa destinée. Il ne rogne pas. Tu ne sais pas trop comment il pense encore, mais ca se fera avec le temps.</p><p>“Dimanche, Gladio, tu emmènera Noctis très tôt au château. Vous vous y préparerez tous les deux et tu veillera sur Noct’.”</p><p>“Ca marche” dit le bouclier royal.</p><p>“Prompto, tu viendra avec Claire un peu plus tard dans la matinée pour qu’elle aille voir Flora. Tu t'habillera aussi là-bas. Quant à moi, je partirai juste avant Noctis et Gladio pour être sûr que tout soit en place.”</p><p>“Ok !” lança l’équipe.</p><p>“De toute façon, je vous expliquerai tout demain avant de dormir. Maintenant, ma jeune amie, j’ai des choses à te dire.”</p><p>Ignis se tourne davantage vers toi. “ En tant que la cousine de dame Lunafreya, tu fera ta première apparition en public à la cérémonie. Beaucoup de gens sont pressés de t’appercevoir.”</p><p>“Pourquoi ? C’est vrai...je ne suis pas si importante après tout…”</p><p>“Sans vouloir te stresser, les gens sont très attachés aux familles royales et par conséquent ils aiment savoir ce qu’il s’y passe.”<br/>“Super...tu ne me stresse pas du tout, Ignis.” </p><p>Prompto intervient. “Ca va aller. On est là ! et puis Luna t’adore déjà ! N’est-ce pas, Noct ?”</p><p>“Ouais, elle m’a dit qu’elle était extrêmement heureuse de t’avoir enfin rencontrée. Elle a hate de te parler d’avantage.”</p><p>“C’est vrai ?”</p><p>Le futur roi me lança un sourire convaincu. “Oui ! et tu n’a pas à t’en faire des gens, ils vont t’adorer comme Luna et nous t’adorons.”</p><p>Ignis et Gladio se regardèrent en souriant face aux paroles de leur ami. Prompto plaça sa main sur ton dos.</p><p>Tes joues prirent une couleur différente. “Merci, Noct”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Samedi, le lendemain, tu te reveilla lentement en profitant du grand lit de l’hôtel.<br/>Personne n’est venu te chercher, c’est qu’il doit être encore tôt.<br/>Tu tourne et te retourne pour profiter du côté frais du lit. Peu de temps après, tu te rendormi.</p><p>Finalement, les rayons de soleil viennent te réveiller un peu plus tard. Tu te lève et enfile des habits que Flora t’a donner pour le quotidien, tu n’a pas envie de faire honte à la famille royale donc tu arrange un minimum ton apparence. </p><p>Tu entendis un des garçons sortir de sa chambre. Quelques seconde après quelqu’un toqua à ta porte.</p><p>“Entrez ! je suis levée.”</p><p>Ignis mit un pied dans la pièce. “Bonjour. Je venais te dire que le petit-dèj est prêt dans ma chambre.” </p><p>“D’accord, j’arrive tout de suite !”<br/>Il referma la porte derrière lui et tu les retrouva tous autour de la table quelques minutes plus tard. Prompto te regarda avec un grand sourire en te voyant dans ta nouvelle tenue, ce qui fut aussitôt remarqué par les trois autres. Noctis et Gladio se regardèrent comme si ils avaient gagner un pari et Ignis te complimenta. </p><p>Vous rigolez tous ensemble et discutez pendant presque une heure. </p><p>Le reste de la journée, Noctis décida de la passer avec son meilleur ami Prompto. Ce dernier en était très heureux d’ailleurs, même si il avait un air assez triste, espérant que cela n’allait pas être la dernière fois qu’il puisse passer autant de temps avec son ami.<br/>Tu sorti de leur chambre pour les laisser jouer aux jeux-vidéos ensemble. Tu retourna dans la tienne pour te poser sur le balcon et observer la ville une dernière fois depuis cette vue.<br/>Tu n’avais aucune idée de où tu allais vivre ensuite, mais Ignis avais déjà annoncer que ce soir serait la denière nuit à cet hôtel. Noctis va très certainement vivre entre Altissia et Insomnia puis les garçons devront probablement le suivre à ses moindres déplacements...tu n’avais aucune idée de ce qu’il allait se passer pour toi et même...pour Prompto et toi.</p><p>L’après-midi passa vite, tu avais profité de ton dernier jour incognito de manière très simple et agréable. Malheureusement, tu n’avais pas pu sortir car tout le monde commence déjà à se retourner sur ton passage. Tu aurais bien voulu profiter d’une terrasse de café en tant que cliente normale avec tes amis, une dernière fois avant que le roi ne devienne vraiment le roi.</p><p>“Tu va bien ?” <br/>En te retournant tu vis Gladio arriver. <br/>“Oh, salut ! je ne t’avais pas entendu rentrer.” <br/>“Je peux me joindre à toi ?” dit-il en passant la porte du balcon.</p><p>Vous vous penchez tous les deux au dessus la vue étendue d’Altissia.<br/>“A quoi tu pensais ?” dit-il <br/>“Je...je me demandais comment allais être les choses à présent. Pour nous tous.”</p><p>Il hôcha la tête, l’air compréhensif. Tu ne parlais pas souvent seul à seul avec Gladio mais tu savais qu’il était quelqu’un sur qui tu pouvais compter.</p><p>“Je vois, c’est normal après tout. Même pour nous tout ca va être nouveau.”</p><p>“Tu a un peu attendu ça toute ta vie, non ?”</p><p>“On peut dire ça. J’ai toujours été désigné à être le bouclier du roi, et demain cela va enfin arriver. Ma mission était de le protéger jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive au trone mais aussi jusqu’à la fin de ma vie. On peut dire qu’une certaine étape sera franchie demain.”</p><p>“Est-ce que tu sais comment les choses vont être à présent ? Ca va beaucoup changer ?”</p><p>“Noct sera toujours Noct pour nous. On est une famille. Toi y compris. Tu n’a pas à te faire de soucis. La seule chose qui va changer c’est son statut. Il reste le même.”</p><p>“Et…où est-ce qu’on va aller ? Fin - Je ne sais pas où je vais vivre...toute mon ancienne vie est derrière moi.”</p><p>“Tu en a commencé une nouvelle avec nous. Tu est libre d’en faire ce que tu veux et on sera toujours là pour t’accompagner...surtout Prompto.” il rigola discrètement.</p><p>“T- tu sais alors…” dit-tu en te cachant légerement.</p><p>“On le sait tous. On attend juste de le voir.”</p><p>“Aaaargh, les gars...vous êtes pas possible !”</p><p>Vous rigolez tous les deux pendant plusieurs minutes.</p><p>“Ecoute, on va pas se lacher comme ça, surtout maintenant. On est tous plus soudés que jamais. Tu verra bien ce que tu voudra faire ! et tu peux litterallement faire tout ce que tu veux.”</p><p>“Ouais, je vois. Merci beaucoup, Gladio.”</p><p> </p><p>“Entre nous, je suis sûr qu’il ne pense qu’à poursuivre ta vie avec toi.”</p><p>“Hmm ?” tu le regarda, l’air étonné.</p><p>“Il n’a jamais regardé quelqu’un comme il te regarde et je le connais depuis longtemps. Si il y a bien un d’entre nous avec qui tu devrais parler du futur, c’est lui.”</p><p>“Tsss..c’est toi qui m’a rejoint sur le balcon !”</p><p>“Tu n’a qu’à le dire si je te dérange, madame !” </p><p>Un dernier sourire passe entre vous avant que Gladio se retourne. “Allez, il se fait tard, on devrait bientôt manger.”</p><p>“Je vous rejoins.”</p><p> </p><p>Le dernier repas avec Noctis le prince était plein de joie et de rires. Tu ne savais pas encore comment ta vie allais changer à partir de demain mais ,sans te soucier, tu t’amusai avec tes amis. Ignis avait cuisiné un festin pour l’occasion et vous aviez mis en place une grande table bien décorée sur le toit de l’hôtel qui servait de terrasse. Des guirlandes brillaient autour de vous, des fleurs embellissaient l’espace si proche du ciel. </p><p>« Merci a vous les amis ! Vous...vous êtes les meilleurs » dit Noctis en levant son verre vers vous trois. </p><p>La soirée se déroulait à merveille jusqu’à ce que la couleur du  ciel laisse percevoir l’heure qu’il pouvait bien être. Ignis observa Noctis un instant « Tu devrais aller te reposer maintenant...demain est un grand jour. » Le prince d’avant aurais refuser et rigoler derrière son ami qui se comportait comme sa mère, mais le nouveau roi acquiesça et reconnu que le grand jour avait déjà commencé.</p><p>« T’a raison...on est même déjà Dimanche, je veux pas ressembler à un sac pour mon mariage. A demain tout le monde ! dormez-bien et soyez en forme !! » </p><p>« Bonne nuit Noct’ » prononça-tu </p><p>« A demain ! » ajouta Gladio.</p><p>Ignis avait pour mission de l’accompagner jusqu’au couloir de nos chambres. Gladio alla interpeller le staff de l’hôtel puis Prompto s’approcha de toi. </p><p>Tu t’appuie contre le petit bout de toi qui règne au dessus de la ville et observe les lumières tout autour de la terrasse. </p><p>« Bientôt le grand jour » annonça t-il en se glissant à côté de toi.</p><p>« Je n’arrive pas à y croire...qu’est ce qu’on est censés faire maintenant ? » chuchota-tu </p><p>“ On ? “ ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur toi alors qu’il scrutait le ciel. </p><p>“ Oui ! Enfin…je veux dire nous tous, quoi” </p><p>Prompto rigola légèrement à ta réponse hâtive. </p><p>“ Mmh, nous tous oui bien sûr… eh bien, Gladio - </p><p>« Je voulais dire nous...deux, tu l’a compris Prom’ ! » </p><p>« Désolé, j’allais continuer dans ta lancée » </p><p>« Tss » un sourire apparu sur ton visage fin illuminé.</p><p>Prompto prit ta main dans la sienne. « Je compte bien rester à tes côtés...si...évidemment...tu le veux aussi. »</p><p>“Bien sûr, Prom’ ! C’est la seule chose que je sais sur mon avenir. Je veux le passer avec toi.”</p><p>Prompto se tourna complétement vers toi et enroula ses bras autour de ta taille. “Je - Je t’aime” sur ces mots, il cacha sa tête sur ton épaule, à l’abri de ton regard.</p><p>Tu plaça une main entre ses cheveux et l’autre sur son t-shirt. Tu balbutia ces quelques mots pour lui en retour “Je t’aime encore plus.”</p><p>Il se redressa et t’agrippa plus fermement. “Je -... je ne t’ai jamais demander réellement mais...voudrais-tu être la petite-amie ?” </p><p>Tu hocha la tête avec assurance avant qu’il n’attrape tes lèvres dans un long et doux baiser.</p><p>Ses lèvres se posèrent ensuite sur le coin de ta bouche, allant jusqu’à ton cou. </p><p>“P-Prom...et si quelqu’un arrive -”<br/>“Je ne fais rien de mal, juste ce dont je rêvais.” </p><p>Sa respiration se faisait sentir sur ta peau et il descendit lentement jusqu’à ta clavicule.<br/>Ne pouvant pas aller plus loin pour l’instant, il releva la tête pour observer ton visage extrêmement rouge.</p><p>“Prom -”<br/>“Je t’aime encore plus.” chuchota t-il. <br/>“Tss” </p><p>Ton petit ami eu du mal à te souhaiter la bonne nuit ce soir là et te laisser retourner seule dans ta chambre. Tu le rassura et lui signala que de toute façon, demain est un grand jour et il faut qu'il veille sur Noctis. Après un long échange avec lui, tu passai la porte et quelques minutes plus tard, le sommeil te rattrapa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ce matin, c'est Prompto qui vint te réveiller en toquant à la porte de ta chambre.<br/>"Hey ? t'es debout ?"</p><p>Tu ouvris lentement une nouvelle fois tes yeux, tu t'étais éveillée il y a cinq minutes déjà.<br/>"J'suis réveillée au moins...entre !"</p><p>Il poussa la porte timidement avant de te voir prête à te lever.<br/>"Salut ma princesse" chuchota-t-il en arrivant vers toi.<br/>"Tu es déjà prêt ?" </p><p>"Oui, je venais te chercher comme on est les derniers de l'équipe a devoir aller se préparer. Met une tenue normale pour le trajet puis tout ce fera là-bas."<br/>"Ca marche."</p><p>Tu tourna les talons pour aller dans ta salle de bain avant qu'il ne te tire vers lui.<br/>"Hey ! Et mon bisou ?" dit-il en boudant.</p><p>Tu placa tes mains sur ses épaules pour l'amené à t'embrasser. <br/>"T'es vraiment un petit bébé, Prom"<br/>"C'est faux."<br/>"T'es sûr ?"</p><p>Tu fis demi-tour en rigolant pour l'abandonner pendant que tu va sous la douche. Lui, alla dans l'autre chambre pour amener des trucs à grignoter. Une fois sortie, tu enfila une des tenues simples de Flora et rejoigna Prompto sur le sofa pour regarder ce qu'il t'avait apporté.</p><p>"Tu sais qu'on va beaucoup manger toute la journée, hein ?"<br/>"Oui, mais bon, il faut prendre un petit déj !"</p><p>Vous mangiez tous les deux quand le réveil de Prompto sonna, c'est un rappel pour l'heure à laquelle vous deviez aller à la citadelle.</p><p>"C'est parti ! on doit rejoindre Flora."<br/>Il attrapa ta main et te glissa hors de l'hôtel pour arriver dans les rues d'Altissia. Même si l'hôtel est à deux pas de l'événement, tout le monde est aglutiné dans les rues principales et beaucoup de gens surveillent ce batiment de luxe duquel vous sortez.</p><p>"Ne serait-ce pas la cousine de Dame Lunafreya ?" <br/>"Oh, je crois bien que oui !!"</p><p>Tes muscles se frustent en entendant les murmures autour de toi. Prompto serre ta main dans la sienne pour te guider à travers la foule. Les gens vous regardent. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent ? <br/>Vous arrivez quelques minutes après au niveau de l'entrée privée de la Citadelle. Ici, plusieurs gardes royaux s'occupent de la sécurité et vous laissèrent passer presque aussitôt.</p><p>Prompto se tourna vers toi.<br/>"Tu...tu va bien ? Je sais que c'était un peu beaucoup dehors…" il te rapprocha de lui, comme pour te protéger.</p><p>Tu souffla un bon coup pour ne pas montrer ton stress qui commençait à arriver. "Oui. J'ai mon garde du corps après tout."</p><p>Il laissa passer sa main sur ta joue et glissa ses doigts sur ta peau. "T'inquiète pas. Toujours là."</p><p>Tu le traîna cette fois vers l'ascenceur qui vous mena tous les deux à l'étage où l'on vous attendait. Dans le couloir en arrivant, vous voyez Ignis adossé face à la porte. Tu tenta d'enlever ta main liée à celle de Prompto mais ce dernier te lança un regard sournois.</p><p>"Iggy ! On est là !" Il avança vers lui, en te trainant légerement.</p><p>"Vous êtes en forme pour aujourd'hui ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu de soucis pour venir." <br/>Il vous sourit puis ses yeux glissèrent presque aussitôt sur vos deux mains entremelées.<br/>"Mmh…" Il resta fixé un moment sur cette vision puis releva son regard sur toi. </p><p>Tu pris la parole, un peu gênée. Même si Prompto te sert de garde du corps, tout le monde se doutais bien qu'il y a avait quelque chose entre vous et qu'il ne te tient pas comme ça juste pour te faire traverser la foule. "Hum...je vais là, c'est ça ?" </p><p>"En effet. Prompto, tu devrais lui lâcher la main pour que toi aussi tu parte te changer."<br/>"D'accord…" il te laissa partir, un air assez triste sur son visage. Il n'a même pas broncher devant Ignis qui nous scrutait intentivement derrière ses lunettes.</p><p>"Où sont Noctis et Gladio ?" demanda-tu<br/>"Noctis doit être séparé de dame Lunafreya avant la cérémonie donc Gladio reste avec lui. Ils sont tous les deux prêts depuis pas mal de temps, ne t'inquiète pas."</p><p>Tu hochai la tête avant de pousser la porte de la grande salle d'essayage. Prompto avait déjà pris l'autre porte.</p><p>"Aufaite."<br/>"Hm ?" tu te retourna vers Ignis.<br/>"Prompto...il t'aime vraiment beaucoup tu sais."<br/>Tes joues prirent une couleur plus teintée. "Je l'aime aussi, ne t'en fais pas, Iggy."</p><p>Avant de passer la porte, à moitié ouverte, tu posa une dernière question à ton ami.<br/>"Depuis quand tu -"<br/>"- le début. Disons plutôt que je m'en doutais mais jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas eu de quoi confirmer mes idées."<br/>"Je vois. On voulait attendre pour l'annoncer à vrai dire...et on ne savait pas nous même ce qu'on était."<br/>"Prompto a fait sa déclaration...Intéressant.Noct' ira vous embêter plus tard, je pense."</p><p>Le conseiller du roi observe et cogite vraiment sur tout, c'est incroyable.<br/>Tu passe dans l'autre pièce et salua Ignis. "En parlant de Noct', c'est son jour aujourd'hui."</p><p> </p><p>Flora avait déjà sorti ta robe, d'ailleurs pas que la tienne. Elle t'expliquai , quand tu es rentrée, qu'elle a assiter toutes les femmes de la cérémonie pour leurs tenues et ça, toute la matinée.<br/>Tu enfila la tienne, qui te va toujours aussi bien. Elle est fine, lègere sur ta peau. La robe la plus flamboyante se doit d'être seule de la mariée mais c'est elle même qui a choisi le thème pour toutes les tenues. Toutes les tenues d'invités se devaient d'être d'une teinte bleutée. Celle que tu a sur toi est bleu clair et  s'arrête au dessus de tes genoux. Un grand tissu flottant vient se posé sur ton épaule gauche et s'échappe de l'autre pour finir sur ton bras droit. Flora dispose aussi des boucles d'oreilles en or dédiées à la famille sur tes deux lobes. Elle pose un collier léger mais étincelant sur ton coup. Pour tes cheveux, elle les attache en une longue natte ornée d'un fil de brillants qui se laissent à présent couler entre tes cheveux. A tes pieds, tu porte des escarpins assortis à la robe. </p><p>"Vous êtes resplendissante, Mademoiselle !" dit Flora toute émue.<br/>"Si vous êtes aussi heureuse que ça en me voyant, qu'est ce que ca a donné pour Luna ?" </p><p>L'artiste rigola légerement puis repartie dans des réveries. "Dame Luna est extrémement rayonnante. Le style qu'elle a ordonné pour toutes les robes se retrouve un peu dans la sienne mais elle est principalement en blanc et beaucoup plus ornée de bijoux."</p><p>"Je m'en doute. Je suis pressée de voir ca. Vous faites du très bon travail, Flora. Je ne me reconnais pas."</p><p>"Merci beaucoup. Si je peux vous demander de rejoindre le couloir, Mademoiselle ? Il y a d'autres invités qui arrivent." </p><p>"Bien sûr. Merci encore. A tout à l'heure."</p><p>"A tout de suite, ma chère." </p><p> </p><p>Ignis attendait encore dans le couloir.<br/>Il releva la tête quand tu arriva face à lui.<br/>"Tu...Tu es splendide." <br/>"Merci Iggy. Et toi, tes cheveux sont beaucoup mieux comme ça."<br/>"Merci. Alors, allons-y. Comme je suis le conseiller de Noctis je me dois d'aller de son côté. Quant à toi, tu fais partie des deux familles. Dans quelle salle veux-tu aller ?"</p><p>"Ah oui c'est vrai qu'ils peuvent pas se voir...hum...je pense aller rejoindre Luna pour la soutenir, je ne veux pas la laisser seule."<br/>"Bien entendu. Je t'y accompagne." </p><p>Ignis te laissa devant la salle d'essayage de la futur mariée. Après avoir toqué, tu te faufile dans la pièce et t'assois en face de Luna et le géant miroir qui la reflétait.</p><p>"Wow...Tu, Tu es magnifique, cousine." dit-elle en descendant de son petit podium pour venir t'enlacer. </p><p>"Non non vous - heu tu - "</p><p>Elle se remit face à son miroir puis rigola un peu dans son voile. "Ne t'inquiète pas, le tutoiement va arriver tout seul."</p><p>"Luna - Tu … Tu es absolument magnifique. Flora avait raison."<br/>"Ca me touche, merci. Après tout, je ferais tout pour plaire à Noctis."</p><p>Pendant qu'elle commençait à se pose des questions sur la tenue de son amant, tu observa plus attentivement sa tenue. Ses cheveux sont attachés en de delicates tresses, entourés par un voile immense blanc et brillant tombant jusqu'à ses pieds. Son visage est maquillé de bleu léger sur les paupières et d'une couleur naturelle pour ses lèvres. Son teint est doux. Ensuite, sa robe blanche époustanflante est ornée de , ce qui ressemble à des diamants. Son buste est en forme de coeur et le bas est fin, il tombe sur ses jambes dont une à la liberté d'un peu se montrée sur le côté. Ses chaussures sont de hauts escarpins entourés d'une lanière qui monte un peu sur ses jambes. Son bouquet est posé non loin d'elle : il est bleu et blanc, entouré d'un tissu or.</p><p>Tu resta tout ton temps avec elle, dans cette pièce, avant la cérémonie pour la rassurer. Plus le temps passait et plus son stress grandissait. Au bout d'un moment, le garde du corp de Luna viens vers vous pour annoncer que la salle et les invités étaient prêts. Tu serra une dernière fois la main de ta cousine fort dans la tienne et l'encouragea. Un autre serviteur t'emmena dans la salle de la cérémonie pour aller t'installer. Les membres de la famille se devaient d'arriver en grande pompe quand tout le monde était assis, ce qui te stressait énormément. Derrière la grande porte tu jeta un petit oeil du côté des bancs. Ignis, Gladio et Prompto sont au premier rang du côté de Noctis qui se tient fièrement debout face à tout le monde. La famille de Luna est de l'autre côté, à part son frère qui est celui qui va l'emmener au roi. </p><p>"Allons-y Mademoiselle. Votre place est réservée au premier rang, du côté de la famille de Madame." <br/>"Heu..d'-d'accord."<br/>Le garde du corp voyait très bien tes yeux bouger très rapidement autour de la salle.<br/>"Si je peux me permettre, vous êtes très belle. C'est un plaisir de vous connaître. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je travaille dans votre famille depuis toujours."</p><p>Tu sais qu'il voulait te rassurer et c'était vraiment gentil de ta part, mais tous ces inconnus dans l'immense salle….et tu n'allais même pas être assise à côté de tes amis... Et encore, à ce moment là tu ne pensais même pas encore à tous les gens qui patientent dehors ou ceux qui regardaient la cérémonie sur leur écran de télévision. Au signal d'un autre membre du personnel, le garde du corps t'excorte à ta place. </p><p>Noctis a un costume noir légerement bleuté avec une fleur magnifique dans la poche du costard. Ses cheveux bleus foncés sont plus en arrière que d'habitude pour laisser voir son visage à tout le monde. Son teint et clair et brillant.</p><p>En passant au milieu de tous ces gens, tu sentais leur regard se poser sur toi .Bizarrement, quand tes amis se retournèrent vers toi ,pour la première fois de ta vie tu étais confiante face à une foule innombrable. Ton regard croisa rapidement celui de Prompto qui avait la mâchoire qui se décrochait. Tu te retenait de rire en t'asseyant tandis que Gladio essayait de résonner le jeune garçon. Tu posa tes yeux sur le futur marié, Noctis. Il te regarda aussi et t'adressa un sourire qui ne montrait que sa joie face au plus beau jour de sa vie. Il n'attendait que de voir Lunafreya arriver...et un court instant plus tard, c'est ce qui arriva. La musique se lança, tout le monde se leva pour observer la mariée.</p><p>Resplendissante, c'est le mot. Une horde de pétales accueillait son passage. Quand ils arrivèrent au roi d'Insomnia, le frère de la mariée la serra dans ses bras, agréablement ému. Il vint ensuite rejoindre sa place, juste à côté de toi. Il hocha la tête en te regardant et se présenta en murmurant. "Tu es donc ma cousine. Enchanté."<br/>Ses cheveux blonds brillaient sous l'éclairage. "Enchantée." répondit-tu.</p><p>Tes yeux se trouvaient maintenant sur le couple. L'officier qui célébrait le mariage avait commencé à parler mais tu n'observais qu'eux. Noctis avait pris les mains de Luna dans les siennes et des larmes pouvaient s'apercevoir dans le creux de ses yeux. C'est bien la première fois que tu le voyais comme ça. Le jeune prince sûr de lui, flemmard, insouciant semblait déjà parti. Pourtant Noctis est bien le même, tu le sent comme tous ceux qui le connaisse ici. <br/>Avant de prononcer ses voeux, il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à ses trois amis. Prompto pleurait déjà, Gladio faisait semblant que tout allait bien et Ignis ne cessait de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez pour cacher ses yeux. Tu rigolais légèrement en les voyant comme ca. Puis, Noctis posa ses yeux sur toi et hocha la tête avant d'admirer pendant un long moment Luna et lever le voile de son visage. Luna pleure elle aussi. Tout d'un coup, quand ils continuèrent à parler, des larmes se formèrent chez toi aussi. Tu essayais de les retenir pour ne pas gâcher le travail de Flora mais c'était trop dur en observant Luna et Noctis. Très vite Prompto, le témoin de Noctis, apporta les bagues à son ami. Il reparti s'assoir après avoir échanger un mot avec eux.</p><p>Le couple s'échange les bagues. </p><p>"Noctis, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée." <br/>Le roi glissa ses mains sur le bas du dos de Luna. Elle s'approcha de lui et laissa ses lèvres rejoindre celles de son mari.</p><p>Tout le monde se leva en même temps.<br/>Les cris de félicitations, les applaudissement se mélangent aux rires de tout le monde à l'intérieur. Très vite, on entendit les gens à l'extérieur célébrer le mariage. </p><p>Les invités, hors de la famille, qui avaient assités à la cérémonie étaient escortés en premier. Très vite, il ne restait plus que vous dans la citadelle et tu te dépecha de rejoindre le couple au centre de la pièce. "Félicitations !!!" tu te précipita de serrer Noctis et Luna dans tes bras, s'en même t'en rendre compte. </p><p>Gladio se jeta sur Noctis, suivit de Prompto. Ignis felicita solennellement la mariée et attendait son tour pour voir le roi. Les amis rigolaient fort et tu les observait tendrement quand Prompto se rua sur toi pour te prendre dans ses bras. </p><p>"Prom - je t'ai même pas vu arriver"<br/>"Tu - Tu es magnifique. Éblouissante. Ravissante. Tu -"</p><p>Luna se tourna vers les autres pour rigoler légèrement "Il dit au moins ça à quelqu'un"<br/>Tous rigolèrent entre eux et se mirent à parler, dos à vous.</p><p>"Toi aussi Prom'. J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux comme ça, t'es encore plus craquant." Tu remis sa chemise correctement au niveau du col. Rapidement, très rapidement, ses mains vinrent se poser sur ton dos et il approcha son visage du tien. </p><p>"Merci Princesse." dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Un frisson parcouru ton corp et ta main vint gentiment caresser sa joue. Sans vous en rendre compte, vous restez comme ça un moment. En te reculant un peu, tu vis Noctis avec les yeux grands ouverts, apparemment agréablement surpris.</p><p>"Vous - Vous… CA Y EST ??!!"<br/>"Ca fait un moment, Noct" annonça Gladio.<br/>"QUOI ?! et tu ne le dis même pas à ton meilleur ami !"<br/>"Je comptais le dire aujourd'hui. Surprise !!"<br/>"AH ! espece de ! et toi ? tu ne m'a rien dit non plus ! Ignis ?"<br/>"Je suis au courant depuis longtemps."</p><p>"Ok, pas de dessert pour vous tous ce soir."<br/>Luna rigolait et elle fut rejoint par nous autres.</p><p>"Bon, allez les mariés. Vous devez sortir maintenant."<br/>Noctis regarda Luna. Luna regarda Noctis. Les deux s'avancèrent et la porte principale de la citadelle les laissa se montrer au public. Des pétales atterrirent dans leurs cheveux, des sourires étaient affichés sur chaque visage autour d'eux. Noctis se tourna vers Luna et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. </p><p>Ignis et Gladio suivirent le pas un peu après pour protéger les arrières du couple. La foule commençait a être dispersée pour laisser passer toutes les voitures qui attendaient les invités<br/>Ensuite, les derniers sortirent de la citadelle. Prompto posa ta main à son bras , après avoir déposé un baiser sur ta joue, et t'emmena dehors jusqu'à la voiture. </p><p>La fête ne faisait que commencer.</p><p> </p><p>___THE END___</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>